Rancis Fluggerbutter
'Rancis Fluggerbutter '''is a secondary character in ''Wreck-It Ralph. He is a racer in Sugar Rush and a close friend of Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead, as well as to the other racers. He is among the racers that bully Vanellope von Schweetz for her status as a glitch. Until Vanellope von Schweetz's love interest. He is voiced by Jamie Elman. History ''Wreck-It Ralph'' After the arcade closes, Rancis joins the other racers in the Random Roster ceremony, held by King Candy. He and the other racers deposit gold coins to pay their fees for the upcoming Random Roster Race, but Vanellope sneaks in and deposits Ralph's medal, putting her on the board just as she is discovered. Rancis stands next to his kart and watches Vanellope get chased by security when Ralph, covered in taffy, chases Vanellope and tries to get her to return his medal. Rancis runs away and joins up with Taffyta and Candlehead. After Ralph is caught, Rancis is among the racers that follow Vanellope into the junkyard. The racers form a circle around Vanellope, with Rancis and Candlehead at Taffyta's side. Taffyta tries to force Vanellope out of the race, but the glitch refuses. Taffyta responds by pulling damaging the scrap-made kart Vanellope built. Rancis and the other racers join in, with Rancis kicking it repeatedly and pulling lose a car part. Vanellope tries to stop them, but is shoved into a mud puddle by Taffyta. Ralph, who had just escaped from King Candy's castle, sees this and angrily charges at the racers. Rancis and the other racers immediately flee the scene and drive away in their karts. Ranc is later participates in the Random Roster Race. At the starting line, he stares at himself in the mirror. When the race starts, Vanellope comes in with a new kart and catches up to the other racers. Rancis notices her when he sees her reflection in the mirror and calls Taffyta. Candlehead tries to blow Vanellope off track by lighting several cherry bombs, but Vanellope glitches in front of the three racers, startling them and causing them to fall into an ice cream sundae. A swarm of Cy-Bugs attack the race shortly afterwards, and Rancis flees into Game Central Station. After the swarm and King Candy are destroyed, Rancis returns to Sugar Rush just as Vanellope crosses the finish line, resetting the game and restoring her to her status as princess of Sugar Rush. The racers are horrified at this and start to apologize. Rancis tries to say they were only joking when they bullied her. Vanellope announces that they will all be executed, causing Rancis and the racers to break down crying and begging for forgiveness. Vanellope then reveals she was only joking and forgives the racers. Rancis is later invited to Felix and Calhoun's wedding. ''One Sweet Race'' Rancis is the main character in the tie-in book. Rancis has never won a Sugar Rush Cup, resulting in him getting mocked by the other racers, mainly Taffyta. Rancis becomes fed up and ends up selling all of his possessions to buy a large, fast kart. He enters the race with it, but loses control and ends up crashing into the other racers and ends up destroying the kart. The racers criticise him for it, and Taffyta states he'll probably never win a Sugar Rush Cup. Vanellope, who has now become president, comes and helps him build a new kart, which he names RV1 after him and Vanellope. He enters the race with it, but the kart is mocked by Taffyta. However, he ends up passing the other racers and beats Taffyta by spraying her kart with Fluggerbutter Oil. He wins the race and earns a Sugar Rush Cup, and he and Vanellope celebrate. Category:Movie characters Category:Disney characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Males Category:Reformed villains Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Children Category:Destroyers Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Fictional Fictional characters Category:Racers Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tritagonists